


Percy Jackson Stuff

by prisonmike



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmike/pseuds/prisonmike
Summary: Honestly whatever I feel like. Chapter 1: Annabeth&Percy meet Estelle.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 30





	1. Estelle Blofis

Annabeth jerked up as her phone rang. She didn't get many calls. Looking at the contact, she saw it was Sally Jackson, her boyfriend, Percy's, mother. That was rare. Annabeth's heart leaped, knowing what the call could be. She answered.

"Hello, Annabeth?" A voice from the other end said. It was a masculine tone, so definitely not Sally.

"Hello?" She said back.

"This is Paul." Annabeth relaxed a bit. It was Paul, Percy's stepfather. "Sally's going into labor. You sh-"

Annabeth cut him off. "Yes. Yes, we'll be right over. I'm going to get Percy." She hung up quickly, shoving her phone into her pocket. She was normally a neat person, but Annabeth left papers strewn behind her as she raced towards the arena.

"Percy!" She called, interrupting a sparring match. Percy looked over to her, a hint of both annoyance and humor on his face. She waved him over.

"Anxious to see me?" Percy asked jokingly, dismissing his opponent and shrinking his sword back to pen form. He reached for Annabeth, but she shook her head quickly. Percy frowned.

"Sally's in labor!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy's eyes widened. No further talking was necessary. They raced to and over half-blood hill, and made their way quickly to a camp van. "Will!" Annabeth called out to a camper on the way, "Tell Chiron we'll be back!"

Percy could barely keep his eyes on the road. He glanced over to Annabeth in excitement, only for her to shoo him back and say, "Eyes on the road, Seaweed Brain. We'll never get there if we crash."

But they did get there. The two of them, hand in hand, ran into the hospital like kindergartners going to recess. Percy ran towards the elevator, but Annabeth rerouted him to the front desk. _Right_ , Percy thought, _I don't know where we're going._

"Sally Jackson, please," Annabeth said. Percy bounced up and down next to her. The lady smiled and directed them to a room.

When they got there, Paul opened the door. "Good, you're here," he said. "She was just born." He beamed. "Estelle Blofis, eight pounds and three ounces. Mother and daughter are both perfectly healthy."

Percy appeared over his shoulder. Keeping his voice to a loud whisper, he asked, "Can we come in?" Paul nodded, opening the door.

Sally's smile widened at the sight of them. Percy quickly moved to sit on the edge of her bed, staring at the small bundle of joy in her arms. Annabeth followed, placing her hands on Percy's shoulders.

Sally held a finger to her lips, signaling silence. Baby Estelle was asleep. She did, however, place the child in Percy's outstretched arms. Tears formed in both of their eyes.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, "Look." Annabeth wasn't exactly sure what she was meant to look at, but as she gazed at the baby in Percy's arms, she was sure she could never feel happier.


	2. When Annabeth is drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

Percy watched from the couch as Annabeth staggered over to him. She was pretty obviously drunk. Usually, Percy drank more than her, but tonight he was the designated driver.  
Percy paused his conversation with Piper. Annabeth crossed her arms expectantly, waiting. So Percy shifted his weight, allowing her to drape herself over his lap. Piper snorted.  
"Drunk, are we?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth knit her eyebrows together as if trying to remember the answer.  
"Yes," She decided after a while. Percy and Piper laughed more. Annabeth reached up to Percy's chin, scratching at his light stubble. "You're-" She said. "You're really pretty, Percy." Piper lost it at that, cracking up. Percy just smirked.  
"Thanks, Annabeth," He said, "You, too." Annabeth beamed, pushing her hand all over Percy's face.  
"And smart," She said. "I don't think your head is actually full of seaweed." Percy brushed his hand over Annabeth's forehead.  
"You're really drunk," He said.  
Annabeth giggled. "I know," SHe paused, deep in drunken thought, "I'm like that, you know?" SHe asked. Percy just nodded.  
The night ended with Annabeth asleep over his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and suggestions are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Leave what you want for the next one!! 😘😘


End file.
